Practical Arrangement - Megstiel OS NSFW
by cainstiels
Summary: Snowed out with nothing to do meg and Castiel decide to pass the time the only way they know how. NSFW. General One Shot. Sequel to May I. Slight AU


  
I'm not suggesting that we'd find  
Some earthly paradise forever  
I mean how often does that happen now  
The answer's probably never  
But we could come to an arrangement  
A practical arrangement  
And you could learn to love me given time

There as something about her he loved.

As an angel, he was brought up to find demons evil, to find them disgusting and twisted and that they were the enemy of God. That he was created to destroy them in wisps of holy fire and the screech of his sword deep in their flesh.

But over time, he found that angels could change and that he himself was capable of such change that was once unheard of in his kind.

But he loved her.

It confused him at times and almost made him angry how he let himself grow so close to this twisted soul but when he saw her, when he truly saw that dark face underneath human skin, he saw a light unseen from what she was, how she was different and how she seemed to care for him in the same ways he did for her.

Perhaps that's why he found peace sleeping beside her, why even his favorite spots of Heaven and Earth couldn't make him feel the same way he did when he shared a place with her.

Morning light tricked in as Castiel shivered against the cold draft from the Canadian air that threatened to break into the tiny cabin to consume them both. He'd fallen in love with this place as soon as he found it, an old, abandoned shack he converted into a small home, something to occupy his time and keep him away from whatever heavenly drama was sure to await him.

He didn't have much on possessions but spare clothes and small appliances and a tiny television set, but he was happy with what he had and even though it was lonely he enjoyed the snow that glittered outside and the peace that accompanied the tiny town he chose to call home.

He didn't even realize that he'd fallen asleep, which seemed to happen more and more since she'd come here with him. He found himself more relaxed than ever and found that sleeping still passed the time for him now as it did for him as a human.

They still did what they used to, building a reputation around the hunter community as "Anonymous", always getting the job done then vanishing from site, even taking jobs right out from under other hunter's noses. It was a way to keep them both from going stir crazy and it still kept them on their toes.

It tired him out and when they would make it home the next thing he knew he was making love to her and calling her name out as the fire died out and curling against her for warmth.

Not like he had anything better to do.

Feeling Meg curl under him Castiel sighed and leaned back, staring at the ceiling and almost forgetting where he was for a second. Sleep was disorienting, even for an angel and he found himself struggling to come back to where he was.

"You okay Clarence?"

"Hmm?"

"You're all tense..." she slowly reached back, feeling his chest and simply patting him. "Tense and whiny."

"I don't whine."

"Oh I think you do."

Her grin was whipped off her face as Castiel appeared over her, rolling her over to face him. "I. Don't. Whine."

She blinked up at him sleepily. "Right, and I'm actually an angel and the Winchesters are precious little princesses."

He looked down at her, blue eyes wide awake now and taking her in. He'd become accustomed to her teasing and even indulged himself in teasing her back. "You know how dangerous is is to insult a seraph of the Lord" bracing himself on his elbow he brushed a lock of dark hair from her face, cocking his head to the side as if to challenge her and she smiled.

"Heard it was okay to fuck around with the dead ones."

He snorted, letting his weight fall and with an audible grunt meg caught him on her chest, trying to shove off the heavy angel and the fact that he was forcing his whole weight on her was enough to make her angry. It was the one thing she hated about him, all that angel trapped into a human body made him feel like a hundred tons.

"God you're heavy!"

"Having a problem?"

"We're about to have one, fatass," she grumbled but Castiel just sighed and held her under him.

"We should do something."

"There's no new hunts, or at least any I know about," Meg replied, giving up and just relaxing under his heat. "Got anything on angel radio?"

"No. The angels are quiet, surprisingly."

"Huh," Meg fiddled with his hair, smirking at the little moan he gave when she scratched the right spot. "Locked in a cold house, nothing to do..."

"I could suggest alternatives...though knowing you I can guess what you already have in mind. So predictable, you demons."

The fingers in his hair stopped. "Was that an insult?"

"Maybe."

Glaring up at him meg flicked her eyes to solid black. "You're going to pay for that, Clarence."

"Really Honestly I just assumed-"

In an instant Castiel felt a hard shove and Meg was sitting atop him, glaring down at him with fury in her black eyes. "Assuming things about demons, angel, could get you killed."_  
_

"I don't think you would want to," he replied, keeping up that teasing tone. "You love me too much."

"I don't love you."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!

"Yes, you do," he murmured, grabbing her chin with his hand and looking up at that furious face. "If you didn't, would you be here?"

"There's a difference between using someone for shelter and loving them."

"Is there?"

"Ohhh, I hate you."

"I don't think you-" he froze, feeling cold hands slip around his cock and a devilish smile on her face that made Castiel swallow.

"Keep going and I twist," she said with a casual air that had Castiel shivering. She kept her cold palm clasped tight around him and ignored the little moan he made when she started stoked him softly, "Funny how such a big bad seraph can be tamed with a little grip of his dick."

"Angels...Don't have genitalia," he hissed when she started stroking him a little faster, amusement on her face as he huffed out air.

"But here we are, demon on top, angel on bottom..." she paused, listening to the disappointed groan he gave. "Sounds like a fucked up kind of religion."

When she started again she watched him arc towards her, Castiel's hands digging into the light flannel sheets and Meg let out a laugh when he sprung up to get her under him.

"What is it with you and your fascination with learning to control me?" he asked her, narrowing his eyes when he continued to laugh at him and ignore his question.

"And they call me weak."

With a growl he kissed her to shut her up, realizing what she was trying to do and when he broke he gave a snort. "You don't have to anger me for sex."

"I learned you're a lot more fun when you're pissed."

Kissing her again Castiel felt her hands drift over his chest and stomach and when he heard her whispered yes he entered her, shivering at her cold and keeping his hands busy with her face as he stroked her.

He barely noticed her legs wrapping around his as he began to thrust into her, listing to her tiny noises and feeling his skin start to warm. She was so warm inside, nothing like the icy taste of her lips and Castiel shivered still as her cold hands traveled up his spine.

He heard her laugh again and he quieted her with a kiss, breaking only to press his head against her shoulder to focus on his thrusts. Meg followed with his movements and almost instantly they were one, keeping up with the other and somehow forgetting the teasing from before.

"Castiel..." a quiet whispered called and he grunted her name in return, biting into her shoulder playfully and m her nails down his back in response.

He bit down harder and felt Meg dig her nails into him as they both came, Castiel's jerky thrusts rolling in in aftershocks and meg rolling her head back and relaxing as pleasure ripped through her. It was nothing like the last few times, it was sloppy, quick, almost too quick but the way Castiel kept her relaxed under him.

Without even pulling out Castiel slumped on top of her, feeling her sigh softly and run her still cold hands over his back.

"Was that worth it?" he ask against her breasts.

"Yeah, you do know how to put up sometimes."

"Would you rather me just shut up?"

She snorted. "We'll see after round two, angel."


End file.
